


Victory

by disorderedorder, MagpieMinx (CardinalFox)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Artistic License, Bare Knuckle Boxing, Biting, Blood, Boxer AU, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Genital Piercing, Hot Dad Ben Solo, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cum sharing, hot dad Hux, semi-public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedorder/pseuds/disorderedorder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalFox/pseuds/MagpieMinx
Summary: Your boyfriend is the champion of this bare knuckle boxing tournament, but who's the real winner here?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so who suffers first? you suffer first? I suffer first?
> 
> (we both suffered a lot writing this)

There’s a particular charge to the air after a tournament ends, the lingering electric feel of adrenaline mixed with the warmth of satisfaction.  Even now as the people who came to the event are leaving, streaming past you towards the exit, that feeling follows in their wake and right now you’re saturated with it.  It puts a tingle under your skin that goes all the way down to your fingertips as you retrieve your boyfriend’s water bottle and towel from his locker, or maybe that’s just the anticipation.

Julian Hux is always in a particular mood after he wins a tournament, a kind of combination high from adrenaline and endorphins, the intoxicating thrill of victory.  He might have a black eye or a split lip or both along with his bruised knuckles, but that’s never been enough to stop him in a fight, much less once he sees you.  After those cornflower blue eyes land on you, heaven help whoever tries to get between Julian and you.

You’ve known him for more than two years now, ever since you started working at the gym as a towel runner when you were eighteen years old. Julian is forty-five, but he looks younger, probably more late thirties than anything. The age difference has never stopped him from growing close to you, from always saying hello at first to taking you out to dinner and inviting you to his apartment later on. He’s an undoubtedly handsome man, just a few inches over six feet, roped with muscle, and a beautifully defined chest, from his pecs to his six-pack. You hold no doubt that you could, quite possibly, do your laundry on his abs if you wanted to.

You have no idea why it’s you he’s decided to get close to, but you definitely aren’t objecting. He’s incredibly gentle, even when he’s in one of his moods, he’s an amazing cook, and he’s kinder to you than most people are. Working in the gym washing and folding towels used to relegate you to being an invisible person, until Julian came along and signed up for a membership. 

After you met him, you became as close to a personal assistant to him as your job would allow. He was always asking for you  _ specifically _ to bring his towels and water and hand wraps, and it wasn’t long after he began his membership that he asked if you’d come to his fights. Saying no to him felt criminal, so you agreed. 

You hadn’t known much about tournaments back then, and since he’d asked if you would come, you had ended up treating it like a date.  He’d said something about dinner too, so you’d dressed for dinner more than you had for the tournament itself.  It’d been awkward that first time, wearing a dress and heels in a place where everyone else was in jeans and t-shirts or sweats and workout gear.  Being in the crowd had been tough with all the unwanted advances (one man had brought over a second beer and complained when you had refused), but the way Julian had lit up when he saw you had been worth it.

Things are a little different now that people know who you are, a bit of information that’s hard to miss considering Julian’s bruising kisses after he’s won another tournament.  Even before he’s gone to the locker room to change, he’ll come find you, still gleaming with sweat, blood on his mouth, catch the back of your neck in his still-wrapped hand and kiss you like he hasn’t seen you for years.  It leaves you light-headed every time, and you’ve learned where to stand so neither of you has to wait as long for it.

Today would be no different than any other tournament day, but there’s a gaggle of journalists and reporters waiting for Julian right outside the ring. As a consequence of him joining the gym and competing more often in tournaments, some of his friends followed in getting a membership and there’s been a lot more publicity for him. Today, the reporters swarm around him like bees, buzzing with questions and shoving microphones in his face. Fortunately, Julian isn’t too touchy about interviews, though you know that he usually likes to be finished with interviews in no more than fifteen minutes after a fight. 

He’s in the middle of answering a question when he sees you, waiting for him with a towel in one hand and his water bottle in the other, just outside of the circle of reporters. A smirk crosses his face, and he beckons you over with one hand while he continues speaking to the reporter. You’re surprised that he didn’t just push his way through the crowd to get to you like he usually does, but you suppose he doesn’t want to be rude to the columnist he’s speaking to. 

You have to nudge your way past quite a few people before you finally reach his side, and when you do, Julian grabs your waist and pulls you right up against him. He’s still sweaty from the fight, hot to the touch, and you can feel how fast his heart is beating against your ribs. His adrenaline is always up for a while after a fight, even for his age. Sometimes, you have to wonder how it’s even possible, but usually, he leaves you too breathless to really contemplate it in detail.

The questions stall for a brief second before they intensify again, the reporters chattering excitedly, asking who you are, if you’re Julian’s wife.  Julian seems not to even hear them, and you don’t have time to respond as he wraps a hand around the back of your neck and kisses you.  It’s exactly the kind of kiss you’ve been waiting for all day, aggressive, consuming, his lips tangy with salt and blood.

For a moment you forget that the journalists are even there, and even when you do remember, they’re almost shockingly quiet for all the ruckus they were making before.  It’s not an unusual response, you’ve heard it happen before once Julian’s gotten ahold of you.  Not that you really care considering the iron circle of his arm wrapped so tightly around your waist.  It’s solid and comforting, keeps you pressed right up against his vicious machine of a body.  The stubble on his chin scrapes against your skin, the sensation reminding you of other times you’ve felt that, in other places, and it makes you shiver.

He nips you with his sharp teeth before he lets you catch your breath, grinning in a predatory way with his long canines, dark red hair falling over his forehead as you pant for breath.  You feel more than a little dazed as he continues to ignore the reporters who are getting insistently louder, asking their questions more forcefully, trying to get his attention.  He still doesn’t acknowledge them as he drops his forehead against yours, his grin evolving into a no-less-hungry smirk that at least hides his teeth and doesn’t make him look like he’s about to take a bite out of you.

You feel a hand squeeze your shoulder, and you and Julian both look behind you to see Ben, one of Julian’s closest friends. You’re as familiar with Ben as you are with Julian, considering you met them both at about the same time. Ben was one of the friends Julian brought along with him when he joined the gym, and ever since they’ve both showed an interest in you. Ben is more mischievous than Julian is, despite only being two years younger, but he does manage to take things seriously. From what he’s expressed to you in the past, he’s not into casual dating the way he used to be, and apparently Julian’s never been into that, even when he was younger. 

Over the shouting of reporters and spectators alike, Ben yells, “Get a room!” His golden-brown eyes glint mischievously as he laughs, earning him a sigh from Julian. Still, you don’t have to be looking at Julian to know he’s smiling. 

Julian removes his arm from around your waist to shove Ben back, but he’s laughing as he does so, yelling something back that you can’t hear. Ben just rolls his eyes, but he wades back into the crowd as he pushes his way to the locker rooms, towering over everyone since he’s several inches over six feet. Julian squeezes the back of your neck affectionately, looping his other arm back around your waist as he nuzzles your hair and sweetly kisses your cheek. The journalists keep pressing him with questions, but Julian ignores them as he guides you out of the crowd, towards the hallway leading to the locker rooms. 

Some of the reporters and journalists trail after you and Julian, but he never even turns his head, clearly having decided that he is done with answering questions today.  He keeps you close with the arm coiled around your waist, plucking the towel you’ve been holding through all this from your hand and using it to wipe the sweat from his face.  The last of the columnists finally seems to get the message, sighing deeply in his frustration before retreating down the hallway, back to the main area.  After that, it’s just the sound of Julian’s steps and the click of your heels on the concrete.

“They’re a little slow to get it sometimes, aren’t they?” Julian muses aloud as he steers you into the alcove housing the locker room door.  He’s reaching for the handle when it bursts open suddenly.

“Fuck you, Ben!” the man coming out in a pair of sweatpants and not much else with dripping hair and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder says loudly, “You can’t just kick people out of the fuckin’ locker room-”  His bag hits your hip as he flounces past like he’s incredibly offended.  He shoots Julian a glare as he goes by too, though whether it’s because he knows Ben won’t kick Julian out or because he lost to Julian early on in the night, there’s no telling.  Julian pays him no more attention that he did the reporters as he ushers you into the locker room.

“You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to clear this place out,” Ben says as he comes around the corner of a row of lockers. He’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair damp, still pulled back in a loose bun. It’s clear he hasn’t showered yet because his bottom lip is still bloody where it’s been split. You don’t realize you’re staring until you hear Julian laugh from behind you, his arms circling your waist, toying with the waistband of your skirt. 

Ben turns ever so slightly, allowing the dim light of the locker room to reflect off the sweat still shining on his bare chest. He reaches up to untie his hair, shaking it out and running his fingers through it. You’re faintly aware of Julian running his hands up and down your sides after having tossed his towel in the laundry bin, but you’re paying more attention to the way he’s rubbing the side of his face against your bare shoulder. A sharp bite to your shoulder makes you turn, and Julian lifts a hand to take hold of your jaw, turning your face so he can kiss you, scraping his teeth over your bottom lip and sliding his tongue into your mouth. 

He turns you around, pulling you against him as he kisses you more fervently, his hands going straight for your bare thighs, easing your skirt up. You feel a second body press against your back and a second pair of hands encircle your waist, sliding over your stomach and under the hem of your top. Ben’s lips find your neck, kissing right under your jaw and making their way down to your collarbone. You can smell Julian’s expensive aftershave and Ben’s spicy deodorant as they kiss you, and the sharp, salty scent of their sweat as their hands pull harder at your clothes.

Julian pauses to take his water bottle from you, drops it to the floor where it bounces away, and then his palms are hot on your thighs as he shoves your skirt up and over your hips, Ben’s hands pushing under your cropped top.  His hands are big enough to nearly cover your chest under your shirt, your breasts fitting easily into his palms as he nuzzles your hair, then your ear, making his way down the side of your neck with his lips and teeth and tongue.  Julian is pressing you back into Ben, squeezing you between them, making it even harder to breathe.  Your skirt is just a loop of gathered fabric around your waist now, Ben pressing his hips forward against your ass.

The towel is rough on your bare skin and does almost nothing to conceal the erection under it.  The heat of Ben’s cock burns through the cotton, and you grind back against him as Julian’s hand travels back down your thigh, wrapping around it and pulling it up and over his hip.  His other hand is busy, fingers in the lace band of your panties, pulling it away from your hips, clearly preparing to pull it down, or maybe tear it off.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’s ripped apart your underwear to get to you, though this time it’s certainly not necessary.

You try to pull away from his mouth long enough to tell him that it’s a thong, he can just pull it aside, but then he  _ growls _ , low and dark and threatening, and the sound goes straight to your core.  You make some kind of high-pitched, breathy, gasping noise and Ben chuckles as he pulls your top and bra all the way to your collarbone.

“Arms up, Babygirl,” he purrs, and you obey, leaning back into him as he pulls your top and bra off you together, tossing both items aside to the floor. Julian’s mouth leaves yours, making a slow trip down your neck to your collarbone, biting and sucking dark, blooming marks into your skin as he goes. Ben’s fingers pinch and roll your nipples, his mouth returning to your ear as he bites down, making you moan. You squirm a little, and Julian’s hand tightens around your thigh at the same time as Ben squeezes you harder. 

“Are you going to be a good girl today?” Julian growls, sliding his hands behind you now, deftly pulling at the zipper of your skirt. “Or am I going to need to discipline you?”   
  
You whimper, and Julian shoves your skirt down past your hips to the floor, kicking it aside. “Answer me, Sweetling.” 

“No, Sir,” you gasp, and Julian just smirks, clearly pleased, returning his hands to your thighs. He’s not even undressed yet, though his shorts and handwraps aren’t much as they are. Ben’s hands leave your breasts to tug at your thong, and at first, you think he might just push it down or pull it aside, but instead, he pulls the delicate lace apart completely with his fingers, ripping it in half and tossing it onto the floor. 

“That was new, Ben,” Julian scolds him, and Ben just laughs.    
  
“I’ll buy her a new one,” he replies, and you feel him grip your hair, pulling your head back to force you to look at him. “Won’t I, Babygirl?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” you answer, stuttering a little, and Ben’s smile is entirely self-satisfied as he kisses your cheekbone.

“See?” he says to Julian, who only snorts and nips your throat, sucking on the patch of skin between his teeth.  It stings a little, but mostly it’s just wet heat, especially when he lets go and laves the place with his tongue.  You moan, settling your hands on Julian’s shoulders and trying to urge him further down your body.  Ben’s hands are back on your waist and traveling lower, fingers spread wide as he reaches your hips, one sliding inward to cover your pubic bone with one palm.  He cups your pussy, his palm and fingers warm and slightly rough with callouses.

“Isn’t that what you said last time too?” Julian retorts before his tongue is swirling around your nipple, drawing it into his mouth so he can close his teeth around the tip of it.  Your back arches immediately, your mouth opening as you groan, one of your hands ending up in Julian’s hair, the other cradling the back of his head.

“You tear her underwear off more often than I do,” Ben responds tartly as his fingertips curl into your folds, teasing you as he circles the opening beneath, “I don’t think you have any room to talk.”

“Please,” you whine, bringing their attention back to you, squirming, hips shifting forward into Ben’s hand, back arching to offer more of yourself to Julian’s mouth.

“What is it, Sweetling?” Julian asks teasingly, his full lips closing around your nipple again. “Tell us what you need.”

Ben slides two fingers inside you to the first knuckle, withdrawing them and purring as he brings them to your mouth and slides them past your lips so you can taste yourself. You whimper, your voice going even higher when Julian’s mouth leaves your nipple to leave a trail of kisses down your stomach, making his way to your cunt. His hands, still wrapped around your waist, trail down your sides to your thighs as he kneels before you. 

“Let him see you,” Ben purrs in your ear, his own hand grasping the back of your thigh. He lifts your leg so your foot is resting on Julian’s thigh, exposing you to him. “Tell him what you need, or else we’ll just have to guess.”   
  
You squirm a little, but Julian’s hands keep you steady as he begins kissing up your thigh, nipping and sucking until he reaches your clit. He smirks wickedly at you before he licks one long, slow stripe up your cunt, moaning as he feels the way you coat his tongue in slick. His fingers dig into your thighs as he tastes you, dipping his tongue inside you teasingly before placing a kiss on your clit. He holds your leg in place on his thigh as Ben steps away briefly behind you. Your hands rest on Julian’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, but he’s stronger than you are, so your silent begging is in vain.

A moment later, Ben is pressed against you again, this time without his towel. You feel something hard and solid pressing against your ass, but when you reach back to touch him, your fingertips brush against something small and metallic at the tip of his cock. Ben’s hand covers your own as he twists the stud adorning the tip of his cock, and you can hear something buzzing faintly, vibrating against you. 

Ben grinds his dick against your ass, his hips moving in a slow roll, and the buzzing stud shivers against your fingertips as he holds your hand there around the tip.  You bite your lip and whimper, mind immediately jumping to what it might feel like to have that inside you.  Julian is lapping lightly at your clit, occasionally dragging his tongue along the entire length of your pussy, and you pull at his shoulders again, but it’s a half-hearted gesture.  You want Ben inside you, but you don’t want Julian to stop-

Ben shifts behind you, one hand wrapping around your upper arm, the vibrating tip of his cock sliding down the cleft of your ass.  He moans in your ear, his freehand guiding his cock under you, teasing you by pressing the shivering head of it against your entrance, rocking it to the depth of the piercing before letting it slip back out.  Julian brings his hand up, uses his thumb to pull back the hood of your clit, wraps his lips around the little pearl of nerves and sucks in a quick on-off rhythm that has you bucking against them both, first forward, then back.  

“Oh god-” you gasp, then, “Fuck!”  Your grip on Julian’s shoulders tightens, your nails digging into his skin, and Ben laughs, his chuckle falling and turning into a moan as the head of his cock slips into you again.

“You like that, Babygirl?” he asks, his voice lower and deeper, rougher than usual, pulling back again, deliberately circling your entrance with enough pressure to intensify the vibrations against you.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” you whimper. You can feel your cheeks burning, and you lower your head, shivering, as Ben continues to circle your entrance, Julian’s mouth sucking harder and harder on your clit as you moan helplessly. Ben gets his hand in your hair, pulling your head back again to expose your neck. He latches onto your throat, sucking hard, and at the same time he slides into you halfway, grinding his hips against yours. You gasp at the feeling of his stud rubbing against your walls, shaking and shivering as Ben laughs again. Julian grazes your clit gently with his teeth, and you let out a shrill cry as he laves your clit with his tongue.    
  
Ben pushes into you further, his hands going to your hips as he continues to bite and suck at your neck. He gets his hands on your thighs, lifting you up and away from Julian’s mouth. You moan in protest, but Ben shushes you, lifting you up further. Julian presses a final, quick kiss to your clit before he gets to his feet, watching Ben lower you further onto his cock. You’re already at a loss for words, and Julian seals your lips with his, grabbing onto the sides of your face and kissing you furiously, growling as he feels you wrap your legs around his waist. 

“Not yet, Sweetling,” he moans, stepping out of your hold on him. You whine in protest, but stop when you notice him finally slipping out of his shorts. 

Ben lets you down carefully, leaving his cock in you as long as he can before he has to pull out so he can turn you around.  He picks you back up again immediately, one arm wrapping around your waist, his other hand lifting your thigh and pulling it around his hip.  You understand immediately, pull your other leg up and cross your ankles behind his back.  

“You’re so good, Babygirl,” Ben murmurs as he pulls first one of your knees a little further up, then the other, holding you with one hand and guiding the vibrating tip of his cock back into you with the other.  His biceps are bulging, but he doesn’t act as if holding you like this is particularly effortful.  You shudder, grip him a little harder with your thighs as he lets gravity do the work of making you sink onto his cock, then works his arms between your knees and his waist.  You wrap your arms around his neck, your legs draped over his elbows.

That’s when you feel Julian’s fingers running gently down the small of your back, his lips leaving soft, wet kisses down the nape of your neck and the top of your spine.  He continues kissing your shoulders, sometimes dragging his tongue over your skin, as something clicks, and then a moment later one wet-slick finger is circling the puckered opening just behind where Ben is buried so deep in you.  Julian presses his finger into your ass and you bury your face into Ben’s neck and keen softly.  Julian adds another finger, scissors them to stretch you open, pushing them as deep into you as his hand wraps will allow and dribbling more lube onto them.

“You’re going to love this, aren’t you, Sweetling?” he murmurs in your ear, “Hanging between your Daddy Ben and me, stretched open on our cocks-”  He doesn’t finish the sentence as he slips a third finger into you, spreading all three of them until you let out a plaintive, muffled squeal that makes Ben laugh again.

“I think she’s ready,” he says lightly.

You bury your face in the crook of Ben’s neck, whining as you feel Julian pulling his fingers out of you, leaving you achingly empty. Ben nuzzles your hair as Julian lines himself up, letting you feel the head of his cock pressing against your ass before sliding into you slowly. You twist your hands in Ben’s hair as Julian pushes in further, rubbing your hip tenderly as he purrs. 

“Relax, Sweetling,” he encourages you, brushing your hair aside as he kisses the back of your neck. “Breathe.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

He moans as he slips in further, both of his hands going to your waist as he rolls his hips experimentally against your ass. You take a deep breath, forcing yourself to relax as Julian presses into you all the way. You feel so full with both of them inside you, like they’re going to rip you in half if you even breathe. Ben massages your thighs as he begins to thrust into you, and you hear Julian moan loudly as he feels Ben’s cock rubbing against his own through the lining of your cunt. 

“You’re soaked, Babygirl,” Ben growls, squeezing your thighs harder. “Do you like this, being fucked by both of us at once?”   
  
You nod, winding your hand in his hair and pulling, making Ben growl and moan more.    
  
“That’s right, pull my hair while we fuck you,” he snarls, snapping his hips into yours harder as Julian begins to thrust, quickly matching Ben’s pace.    
  
You’re trying not to squirm too much, trying not to bear down and clench around the both of them because the sensation is too intense.  The fullness you feel when they both thrust up into you at the same time is overwhelming, and combined with the way Ben is trying to spread your knees a little further, it’s almost too much.  Your orgasm is humming under the surface of your skin, right there, ready to hit you with the force of a tidal wave when it comes.

“Fuck, Ben,” Julian growls, lips pulling back from his teeth against your shoulder, his breathing harsh and ragged as his hips maintain a fast and powerful tempo, “I can feel that damn stud in your cock in her.”

“Nice, isn’t it?” Ben answers, cocky, though he doesn’t sound much better off than Julian.  He’s panting, but then he thrusts hard and deep, pulls out in a slow drag.  The feel of it makes you let out a long, drawn out moan and Julian’s hands tighten on your waist, his mouth opening and closing around the place where your neck sweeps down into your shoulder.  He doesn’t bite down, but his teeth are pressed firmly into your skin, and it’s this that sends you rocketing into your first orgasm.

You feel a little like you  _ are _ splitting apart as you clamp down on both of them, letting out a high pitched cry of something like panic.  Ben and Julian take it as a cue to fuck you hard and fast, and you’re wailing and trying to muffle it against Ben’s shoulder, shaking fingers wound into his wavy black hair.  Your orgasm ebs, and you’re panting limply between them as they continue fucking you at a punishing pace.

It’s almost like they’ve forgotten you’re there as they both chase their own orgasms, but Julian gets his fingers on your clit, rubbing harshly as he thrusts into you. You whine in protest, because surely you can’t cum again so quickly, but Julian seems determined. He bites down just enough for you to feel the sharpness of his teeth, and you cry out, unable to stifle the noise against Ben’s neck. 

“I want you to cum when we cum, Babygirl,” Ben growls. “Can you do that for us?” 

“I-I don’t know, Daddy,” you whine, and Julian takes it as his cue to rub you harder, pinching and rolling your clit between his rough, calloused fingers. 

“Wrong answer,” Ben says, one of his hands coming around to cup your ass. “Are you gonna cum when we tell you to?”   
  
“Yes, Daddy,” you moan when you feel Ben’s stud vibrating against the spot that makes you see stars. Your body seems to melt into his as he strikes that spot over and over, lingering longer each time. Julian is growling, his fingers rolling your clit even more harshly than before. 

“I’m close,” Julian moans, keeping one hand between your legs and using the other to reach up and grab the back of Ben’s head, pulling him close, into a bloody, bruising kiss. You can see them kissing out of the corner of your eye, and you whimper and bite down on Ben’s shoulder, making him growl. Ben pulls away from Julian just long enough to smirk down at you as Julian keeps kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Alright, Babygirl, I want you to cum,” Ben purrs, just as Julian thrusts into you, his hips flush with your ass, his fingers pinching your clit hard. You can feel your second orgasm hit you like a tsunami, your vision going black for a moment as you shudder. Above you, Ben moans loudly, filthily, as he feels you cum. His hips still, his cock buried in you as deep as it will go as he cums. 

You can already feel something wet dripping out of you, and you shudder when you feel Julian cum, growling as he tries to bury himself further in your ass. You tighten your legs around Ben’s waist, trying to pull him even closer. From behind you, Julian’s hand leaves your clit to cup Ben’s ass, squeezing and making Ben moan even louder. 

“Such a good girl for us,” Ben purrs, sounding out of breath as he nuzzles you, and when you look up at him, he catches you in a kiss. You taste blood, and you run your tongue over the re-opened split in his lip, making him smile. 

Julian is the first to pull out, and he’s got his hands all over you again, the roughness of his handwraps making you shiver as he runs his hands over your stomach and breasts. Ben gently lowers you to the floor as he slides himself out of you, twisting the stud again to turn it off. His cock is dripping with a mixture of his and your cum, and you half expect him to tell you to get to your knees to suck him off, but the question never comes. 

Instead, it’s Ben who sinks to his knees between your legs, running his hands up your thighs. Julian turns your head to face him as he catches you in a kiss, his sharp canines digging into your lower lip as he forces your mouth open. At the same time, Ben’s full, plush lips close over your pussy.

Julian purrs when you mewl into his mouth, Ben’s tongue swiping through your folds, gathering the wetness that’s beginning to leak out of you.  He grips your calf, pulls your leg over his shoulder, trapping your clit between his lips for a moment and running his tongue over it so that you buck, Julian steadying you with a hand on your hip.  Ben moans quietly, licking you again before pushing his tongue into your cunt, the tip curling inside you, trying to gather as much of your cum and his as you can.

Julian nudges his hips against your ass which causes your hips to tilt back a little, further opening you up to Ben’s ravenous mouth as he licks and sucks your pussy clean before leaning forward and lapping up the cum dripping out of your ass.  Your knees are weak, but Julian’s hand slides across your stomach, securing you against his body, his other hand tilting your face a little more so that he can kiss you deeper, more thoroughly.  He only pulls away long enough to take a quick breath or nip your lip with those sharp teeth, just to hear you pant or gasp or whimper for him.  

Ben pulls away, easing your thigh off his shoulder before getting back to his feet.  He reaches for Julian instantly, pulling his head forward over your shoulder so that he can kiss him.  Julian kisses Ben greedily, licking into his mouth, purring at the taste of Ben’s cum, his own, and yours.  It’s a long minute before he lets Ben pull away, and by then you’re just leaning against Julian, starting to feel sleepy.

“How you feelin’, Babygirl?” Ben murmurs, letting go of Julian and stroking your hair briefly, bending down to inspect your face.

“Good, Daddy,” you mumble in response, “Really good.”

“Glad to hear it,” Julian says, nuzzling your ear, his voice full of affection.

“Why don’t you both join me in the shower?” Ben asks with a kiss to your cheek. “And maybe all of us go out afterwards, hm?” You can’t help but blush when Ben nuzzles you, and Julian puts his arm over Ben’s shoulders, pulling him close.    
  
“How does that sound to you, Sweetling?” Julian asks you, his hand rubbing your shoulder affectionately, prompting you to lean into him even further. 

“As long as he spends the night, too,” you murmur, resting your head against Julian’s side as Ben kisses your forehead.   
  
“Of course, Babygirl,” Ben says, and Julian bends down, getting one arm under your legs as he scoops you up, settling you comfortably in both his arms as he carries you to the showers. You’re still a bit sleepy, but the sting of Julian’s teeth biting down on your ear gently snaps you back to alertness.

“Don’t go to sleep yet, Sweetling,” he purrs. “I think Daddy Ben is ready for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't like the name Armitage for Hux so we've named all of our Huxes and this one just happens to be Julian and he has a blood red fade pompadour and two o'clock shadow and devil teefers and also we got bored so have fun with this guys


End file.
